The One Who Loves You Most
by inuyuashaluver13
Summary: The day is perfect for Ichigo, but one phone call changes it all
1. Default Chapter

Everything was perfect! It was a nice, breezy day, and best of all, Ichigo's date with Masaya is today! But one phone call changes that all.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!  
  
Ichigo: Hello?  
  
A voice on the other end replied "Ichigo?" It was Masaya!  
  
Ichigo: Hey Masaya, what's up?  
  
Masaya: Ichigo, we can't be together anymore.........  
  
Ichigo: Why not?  
  
Masaya: Because.............I'm about to die.....Ichigo, I just wanted to tell you that I love you.  
  
Ichigo: Masa-  
  
Masaya: Always smile, because I'll be watching you from heaven.  
  
BAM!!!! The line went dead.  
  
Ichigo: M-Masaya?  
  
Ichigo ran all the way to her work. It was a of day so no one was there.  
  
Ichigo: RYOU!!!!  
  
Ryou, her manager and friend, ran downstairs.  
  
Ryou: What's wrong?  
  
Ichigo: I-I think...I mean...Masaya........HIC HIC SOB SOB Masaya's gone!  
  
How do you think Ichigo will cope with Masaya being dead? Well, You gotta read the next chappy to find out! 


	2. The Note

soon2binarizona: Okie Dokie My Newest Chapter  
  
Well....where were we?  
  
Oh Yes...Ichigo was talking to Ryou   
  
Ryou: How do you figure?  
  
Ichigo: BREATHS IN DEEPLY Well...I was on my way to me and his date and he called and said we couldnt be together anymore and when I asked why he said he was gonna die and then I heard a shot and the line went dead.  
  
Ryou calmly picked Ichigo up into his arms and carried her into his room. He sat her on the bed and turned his T.V. onto a news channel just as the news lady said.  
  
News Lady: The Latest News! Today, at 3:!5 P.M. a 12 year old boy named Masaya Aoyama was shot in the stomach and was pronounced dead at 3:20!  
  
Ichigo sat there..she didn't cry...at all!  
  
Ryou: Ichigo.....why aren't you crying?  
  
Ichigo perked up and put on a fake smile.  
  
Ichigo: Beause Masaya told me to always smile!  
  
Ryou:Oh........  
  
Ichigo: Ryou..I already know you like me..I'm not that stupid....!  
  
Ryou: W-where did that come from?  
  
Ichigo: Me...!  
  
Suddenly, Ichigo perked up even more.  
  
Ichigo: Someone's here!  
  
Ryou: Who?  
  
Ichigo:........KISH!!!!!  
  
Ichigo ran all the way downstairs.  
  
Kish: ICHIGO!ITS GOOD TO SEE YOUR HAPPY TO SEE ME!  
  
Ichigo: Oh Kish! You loser!  
  
Kish: As feisty as ever, I see! More fun!  
  
Ryou suddenly emerged.  
  
Ryou: No time for funa nd games, Mint was just killed!  
  
Ichigo: What....what?  
  
Kish: Ichigo...you looked confused  
  
Ichigo: I am!  
  
Ryou: One thing totally stumped me, though  
  
Ichigo: And what is that?sniff hic sob  
  
Ryou: They said they found a note in her hand addresses to Ms. Ichigo Momomiya!  
  
Ichigo: What did it say?  
  
Ryou: Confidential  
  
Ichigo: I'm on my way to the police station  
  
Ryou and Kish: I'll come ,too!  
  
Ichigo: O-okay....  
  
Well that's the end of my chappy review and Ill make the next one bigger, okay? 


	3. The Note

  
  
Ichigo ran al the way to the police station with Ryou and Kish on either side of her.  
  
The 3 burst through the doors.  
  
Ichigo: EXCUSE MR. OFFICER!  
  
Officer: Yes, May I help you?  
  
Ichigo: Yes! I need to see that letter to Mrs. Ichigo Momomiya!  
  
Officer: That's classified  
  
Ichigo: But I am Ichigo Momomiya and that was my best friend that wrote me that letter!  
  
Officer: CHIEF! WE GOT A GIRL CLAIMING TO BE MRS.ICHIGO MOMOMIYA!  
  
A tall boy that looked about Ryou's age came out.  
  
Chief: Well, were just going to have to do a D.N.A. test on her, won't we?  
  
Ichigo: Huh...what?  
  
The chief took a hold of Ichigo's arm and pulled her.  
  
Ryou: Wait, we have to come to!  
  
Chief: Not allowed  
  
Ichigo looked at the chief.  
  
Ichigo: Please?  
  
Chief: Oh, okay  
  
Kish: See, who can't resist her adorable face?  
  
Ryou: Me  
  
Kish: You know you like her!  
  
Ryou: Do not!  
  
Kish: Do so!  
  
Okay, after the D.N.A. test, Ichigo was led to a small room.  
  
Chief: Alright, Mrs. Momomiya, me and you will go in there, you will sit down, and I will hand you the letter, then you will read it.  
  
Ichigo: Okay  
  
Ichigo went into the small room and sat in a chair. The chief smiled cutely at her and handed her a small piece of pink paper.  
  
Dear Ichigo,  
I'm going to heaven, now. I will miss you, you were my best friend! But promise me to keep smiling because I'll be watching you from heaven! I love you!  
Sincerely,  
Mint Aizawa  
  
Ichigo started to cry, but then realized that Mint and Masaya both wanted her to smile so that's what she did. She smiled.  
  
Well that's the end of my chapter I hope you know Mint wrote "I love you" as a friend ting, don't take it the wrong way! 


End file.
